


Pretend

by spn_wincest_etc (babybrotherdean)



Series: Prompt Fills [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But mostly fluff, Fluff and Angst, For reasons, Gen, Omega Sam, Sam pretends to be an alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/spn_wincest_etc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, Dean really thinks it should’ve been more obvious.</p><p>Alphas, while completely capable of getting along, typically don’t spend too much time together. Their personalities clash, dominance struggles ensue, and it’s only a matter of time before fights break out. Frankly, even sticking with his dad as long as he has isn’t the best decision he’s ever made. He thinks it’s probably why they’ve been hunting separately so often recently, no matter how dangerous it might be.</p><p>But growing up, the only thing Dean thinks might be worse than two alphas crammed into the tiny househould made up up of endless motel rooms and the Impala is three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> _Hi still kinda new to tumblr. I actually read your work from ao3. My request is if you could write a story where Sam is an omega but everyone thinks he's an alpha. Timeline is up to you would like it if Dean is the one to figure out his omega status._
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from [deangirl28](http://deangirl28.tumblr.com/)! Enjoy!

In hindsight, Dean really thinks it should’ve been more obvious.

Alphas, while completely capable of getting along, typically don’t spend too much time together. Their personalities clash, dominance struggles ensue, and it’s only a matter of time before fights break out. Frankly, even sticking with his dad as long as he has isn’t the best decision he’s ever made. He thinks it’s probably why they’ve been hunting separately so often recently, no matter how dangerous it might be.

But growing up, the only thing Dean thinks might be worse than two alphas crammed into the tiny househould made up up of endless motel rooms and the Impala is three.

Sam presenting as an alpha had been a really quite lackluster affair. Dean remembers his brother approaching him when they were young, asking about puberty, what signs to look for. A determined look on his face. A simple announcement, a couple weeks later, that he’d popped his knot.

Regardless of Sam’s alpha status, though, Dean can’t help but think he’s never really fit the mould. As much as he fights with their father, he always struggle with it. John probably doesn’t notice, Dean’s sure, but it’s impossible to miss the way his brother squares his shoulders, stands up straight and makes a visible effort to steel himself. There’s none of the aggression, the sort of attacks and posturing that come out when two alphas have a disagreement.

(Dean’s done his best to make sure that he and his father have as few disagreements as possible. As much as it goes against his nature to submit, he knows logically that it’s best for everyone.)

But Dean doesn’t question it, not really. He’s got more important things to worry about- ghosts and monsters and demons- than the fact that his brother is more tame than most alphas tend to be.

The news about Stanford leaves Dean shocked, their family in shambles. It’s hard to pick up without Sam, and it feels like something’s missing. Something vital.

He starts fighting with his dad more often. It seems so much easier to become inflamed about things without Sam around, for reasons Dean can’t identify. It’s what leads to them splitting up, and- ultimately- to losing track of John in the first place.

Dean doesn’t think before he starts towards California. He just drives.

The address isn’t hard to find, but the scents that greet him are damn near impossible to place.

There’s a beta there, faintly, a visitor from a couple days ago, probably. That’s not unusual. What throws him is the overwhelming scent of omega- close to heat, he’s sure. The first explanation his brain comes up with is that Sam’s got himself someone- but even as the jealously twinges in his chest, he can tell it’s not the case.

Dean’s possibly the most tentative he’s ever been in his life when he knocks on the door, hovers unsurely like he can’t decide whether or not he belongs. 

There’s some shuffling inside, a muffled “Jess, you said you’d call first,” and then the door’s opening and Dean gets the first good look of his brother that he’s had in four years.

Sam’s lips are parted just slightly, like he’s in shock, but the first thing Dean registers is how different he looks. He seems smaller, almost, softer. Still tall, taller than Dean, but less built, soft curves smoothing out the hard edges he’s used to. There’s a flicker in his eyes, too; he looks down before making himself look up again.

And then, of course, there’s the scent.

“Dean?” Sam breathes, sounds confused-surprised-scared. Before Dean can respond, he’s being grabbed, tugged inside by the arm, the door pushed shut and locked behind him. “What are… you didn’t call.”

It takes Dean a moment to gather himself, to get over the sweet scent of omega- of his _brother_ , his brother who he was sure had been an alpha when he left- that’s making his mouth water, something stir in his chest. He swallows hard. Tries to focus.

“Hey, kiddo.” He smiles, tries to make his stance more casual and less alpha, because that’s what he does when he’s too intimidating for an omega on a case, but this is _Sam_ , and this whole situation has his head spinning. “Been a while. Got something to tell me?”

Sam seems to be at a loss for a moment, opens and closes his mouth a couple times before he glances down. Can’t seem to help himself. “I can explain.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it.” Dean moves to plop down on a nearby couch, sprawls out a little bit because it’s what he does. “I’m waiting.”

Sam joins him a moment later, a few inches between them. Dean ignores the part of him that wants to grab his brother, drag him in close, press his nose into Sam’s neck and breathe in and- 

Not the best train of thought.

“Dad always talked about how great it was that you were an alpha,” Sam begins, looks down at his hands where he’s picking at the hem of his shirt. “How important it was to be strong like that. Hunters have to be strong, right? Part of the job.”

Understanding begins to wash over Dean, and he sits back a little. Wonders how he didn’t notice all over again. “You didn’t want him to know.”

“I would’ve told you,” Sam insists. “I mean- I wanted to, but… you were always really loyal to him, and if I told you, I thought you might’ve told him, too, and he would’ve kicked me out or something, and I just-”

Sam’s starting to panic. Dean can smell it as much as he can hear it in his voice, and it’s almost alarming how natural it feels to slide in closer, wrap his arms around his brother and pull him in close. Tuck Sam’s head under his chin like he’s a little kid again. “Hey, hey,” he says, low and soothing. “It’s okay, I get it. You’re good, Sammy. Had us all fooled, huh?”

Sam sniffles a little, but Dean can feel him smiling against his neck. “I thought you’d catch me for sure. I had- had scent blockers. Suppressants. All that stuff.”

“Must’ve been real careful, huh?” Dean murmurs. “So- you got away, figured you weren’t hunting anymore… didn’t need to be an alpha?”

Sam nods a little bit. “People mostly think I’m beta here. Just don’t want it to get around, y’know? Just- the way some people act.”

Dean tightens his grip on Sam. Doesn’t want to think about the way some assholes might treat him for being omega. “I’m not gonna let that happen,” he murmurs. “Never. Got it?”

“But…” There’s quiet for a moment, hesitation. “What about hunting? What about Dad?”

Dean shrugs. Shuffles until he can pull Sam into his lap properly. “We were fighting all the time. Haven’t seen him in a couple weeks. He’s doin’ his own thing out east. He can live without me, but…” He ducks down, noses through Sam’s hair. “I’ve got a whole lot of time to make up for not treatin’ you right. Should’ve been taking care of you better. I would’ve, if I knew.”

Sam nods. Presses in closer, breathes in deep. Relaxes in his arms. “I know,” he says softly. “So you’ll stay?”

“Long as you’ll have me.” Dean pulls back enough to smile at his brother. “’Sides, who’s gonna take care of you if I’m not around to do it?”

Sam laughs, rolls his eyes. “Guess so.” He leans in, gives Dean a kiss on the cheek. “You’re a good brother. S’long as you don’t go all alpha on me and have me running around barefoot and pregnant.”

Dean laughs. Winks. “That can wait a little longer,” he assures Sam playfully. “Got lots of time before we have to worry about that.”

The blush that tints Sam’s cheeks makes Dean grin. Making up for lost time doesn’t sound like it’ll be hard at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hit me up at allywriteswords.tumblr.com for requests!


End file.
